Hands in their Daughters
by Chazzie-Chan
Summary: Ai Hinamori and Miyuki Tsukiyomi Discover somenthing.They have the same parents.But they have never seen each other in 11 years.They decided to switch lives and discover their parents.Based on "the Parent trap" AMUTO AND OC'S!I suck at summaries!T.T
1. kiss me

_**Chazzie-Chan:Yayz a new story**_

_**Ikuto:Who's in it?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Twins called Miyuki and Ai**_

_**Amu:Who are they?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Your daughters**_

_**Ikuto:O_O**_

_**Amu:O.O**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:I don't own Shugo Chara!**_

_The Seiyo Guardian boat_

_2012_

_Kiss me by Ed Sheeran __**(A/N I'd listen to it if I were you!)**_

_Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in, Lie down with me, Hold me in your arms_

The music started and the girl's sweet blush appeared. He loved that blush. That sweet innocent blush. He took her hand and she held it tight.

_Your heart's against my chest, Lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

The ring held to her finger. Shining brightly. Her gold orbs stared into Sapphire.

_And the feeling I forget, I'm in love now_

His hand griped the white flowing dress. Holding her close to his chest. Keeping her in the embrace.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved, Wanna be loved, Wanna be loved

They danced in sync. Not hurting or stepping on each others feet.

"Hey..."He whispered.

_This feels like I've fallen in love, Fallen in love, Fallen in love_

She looked up her lips parted.

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety you'll be my lady_

"I love you.."He whispered again but this time in her ear and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and her blush deepened.

_I was made to keep your body warm, But I'm cold as, the wind blows ,So hold me in your arms_

_"_And now we can be together...forever.."She whispered back.

_My heart's against your chest, Your lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes, But they don't know me yet_

"Forever..."He promised. The music carried on playing, slowly swaying from side to side they rocked like a cradle. Dancing under a starlit sky , the moon high up showing all it's face.

_And the feeling I forget I'm in love now_

The pinkette bit her lip. It was only a few weeks since she knew this mystery guy. Yet she felt so comfortable with him. Like a key and lock. Opened. And a door to a new future was in her mind. Yet she loved that future. Anything to be with him would be perfect. She was imagining a house. With two beautiful children, she couldn't recongise the faces but she knew they belonged to her. They had her Golden eyes but they're fathers sweet Azure hair. Strawberries ,they reminded her of , like he used to call her. "_My sweet strawberry girls.."_She was thinking .And he was thinking the exact same thing "_A perfect family..." _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, Wanna be loved, Wanna be loved This feels like I've fallen in love,Fallen in love, Fallen in love_

Her pink hair glistned in the crowd. She was the luckiest girl in the room.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything ,From hate to love, From love to lust, From lust to truth,I guess that's how I know you._

His eyes were more bluer than his hair any girl would die to be with him.

_So hold you close, To help you give it up. So kiss me like you wanna be loved,Wanna be loved,Wanna be loved_

Everything had gone so well it was a dream wedding.

Fireworks spread through the night.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and made their lips join

They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying this night that could last forever.

_This feels like I've fallen in love, Fallen in love, Fallen in love_

"Dinner is served!"Someone said.

The two sat down still holding hands.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, Wanna be loved, Wanna be loved_

They stared at each other the girl laughing and the boy smiling.

"Would you like a picture?" The camera woman asked.

They both nodded and stared at each other again.

_This feels like I've fallen in love, Fallen in love_

That photo would live forever...

But in different hands

_Fallen in love..._

_**The hands of their daughters**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Did you guys enjoy it?**_

_**Ikuto:I liked the song ~**_

_**Amu:Who's the guy and girl?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:¬.¬**_

_**Amu:What?**_

_**Ikuto:¬_¬**_

_**Amu:What did I do!**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Plz R&R ¬.¬ PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**_


	2. Camp omkase

**Chazzie-Chan:New Chappie~**

**Ikuto:Is there Amuto?**

**Chazzie-Chan:No unfourtantly!T.T**

**Amu:Oh well we get to learn about Miyuki and Ai**

**Chazzie-Chan:Yeah we do! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto:Chazzie does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chazzie-Chan:Chii~ ^.^**

**Camp Omkase**

_11 years and 9 months later._

_2022_

The camp was filled with girls. Girls complaining that they're cellphones had no signal. Nervous girls lost without their parents or without their older brother to protect them.

"But I was told it was a boy's camp!" A young boy cried, The girls around him giggled.

A lady carried a red duffol with keychains and stickers all over it, she dropped the bag onto the other and suddenly a girl sprang up.

"Yes, I found my Duffol!" She reached for it but was cramped with other duffols.

"Now the question is how do I get it out!" Her blue locks were messed up in two high pony tails, short but cute and her gold orbs were like cat eyes. She wore deniem shorts,ugg boots and a green hoodie.

"Your new here aren't you" a girl said holding her wore glasses and her hair was brown and long.

"How can you tell?" She replied pulling as hard as she could on her duffol handle.

"Because you didn't pull your duffol out before all the others dumped their's on,I'm Natsuya by the way"

She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's the red one" She replied slightly in the same tone.

They both pulled but nothing came out.

Another girl with long black hair and braids locked in picked her duffol up from under two others.

"Thats the girl I need!"The blue cat girl said.

"Hey you Braid girl!" Natsuya shouted . The braid girl turned , her face confused.

"Could you help me with my duffol it's the red one"She shyly asked.

"Sure" The braid girl shrugged. She easily took the red duffol out,"here you are "She smiled

"Hey aren't you Miyuki Tsukiyomi? Daughter of the famous violinist!"The braid girl...Or should I say Fangirl...fan-girled.

"I though I recongisned you ,did you drive in a limo!" Natsuya asked.

"Do you live next to celebrity!"The braid girl asked.

"Woah calm down! My dad and I like to kept private ,so no, I didn't drive in a limo and actually me and my dad live outside of Osaka so it's pretty quiet and no one else lives there," Miyuki was nice meeting fans and all but she wanted to make real friends ,people who she could tell her secrets to..someone...like her.

The braid girl smiled back."Im Tia, it's nice to meet you Tskuyomi-San" And she hated when people were so formal.

"Y-You can call me Miyuki you know" Damn stuttering...Something she didn't get from her father...Yet who did she get it from?

"Miyuki Tsukyomi!" A woman spoke. Miyuki stood on the bags and waved.

"Cabin 3!" The woman nodded.

"Oh my god! Your in the same cabin as me!"Natsuya smiled maybe she could make real friends.

"So am I!"Tia grinned back and picked her duffol up.

"So do guys like to play poker?"Miyuki asked as they walked to their cabin.

"Um...I've not really played"Natsuya said, as if it wasn't that important

"Me neither." Tia said dully.

"Really...Man, what a shame..." It seemed as though she was the only girl who liked poker and was brilliant at it! She played loads of times with her dad and beat him almost everytime.

Just as they entered the cabin area, a limo pulled up.

"Looks like you've got competion" Natsuya spoke. Staring at the shiny black car.

"Hm..."Miyuki shrugged it was probably was of those spoilt rich girls, nothing she needed to know about.

~#*=^.^=*#~

The car stopped, Ai's grin turned wider. Her long blue hair reached to her waist and she was wearing a white ruffled skirt with a light blue tank top with gold letters which spelt "C.U.T.E".

"I can't believe I'm here!" She rushed out the car smelling the pine smell and hearing the birds tweet.

"Tell me again why you wanted to come to camp?" Her Uncle Kukai, not really her uncle but a close friend to her mother and look after Ai.

"Don't you think it looks amazing?"Ai replied in her typical american accent.

"I guess ,but I like more sporty stuff ,you know what I mean," Kukai grinned back.

"I'm gonna miss ya kid!" He hugged her tight.

"K-Kukai, c-can't b-breath!"

"Sorry! My bad!" He sweatdropped.

Ai smirked, not smiled, smirked. "I'm gonna miss you too"

"Don't start that smirking thing! It drives me crazy!"

"Sorry."Ai smiled, it always happened to her ,smirking instead smiling, it was just her thing.

Kukai held his hand this time Ai could smirk. She shook his hand then did their secret handshake ,it was one of kind ,no one about it just Ai and Kukai. She gave him his last farewell, checking all the stuff her mother wanted her to have.

Vitamins,Minerals,fruit,vegetables and pictures of her family and Kukai and all Ai's special secret memory boxes.

Yes it was a bit of a weird chart. But Ai didn't mind ,she loved her mother too much. She was amazing, Young and beautiful...She was missing her already. But it wouldn't be too long it's not as if she wouldn't see her again or anything...was it?

She waved to Kukai as the car drove.

"Bye..."She whispered. She took her bags too her cabin and other girls like her in skirts and tank tops with beautiful long hair.

Ai smiled at them ,greeting and gossiping. But really she liked people different and she was different on the inside. Inside she was a fun adventours girl. Her Mom knew this. But everyone thought she was like any other girl in beverly hills.

"_There's gotta be someone...Right_?"She asked herself.

"_Whatever...I must enjoy it ,different or not different_"

~#*=^O^=*#~

"_Engarde~!"_

Miyuki took a shot and pushed the opponent down ,she was amazing at it and she loved it.

The opponent took off his mask."Your tough for a girl"

"Well you better get used to it 'cus how many boys do you see?"She smirked

"Fair point"He got up removing his helmet and armour.

"Okay who else wants to go?" The place went silent.

"Come on! We can take Miyuki-Chan on, right!" The girls looked at each other and stayed quiet.

Ai was walking back from her tennis ,playing with a couple of her friends, she noticed the woman asking for people and everyone was silent. Even though Ai was very shy she decided that she'd do it.

"I'll do it!"Ai smiled

"Alright, I guess we have a challenger"The woman wrote on her pad ,while Ai put her suit and helmet on you could still see her long blue hair at the back , but her face was hidden.

"And _Engarde~!_"The woman shouted and blew her whistle.

It started off very quickly then. Ai and Miyuki were fighting like actual musketerrs. Yet not a pinch to be seen. Ai yawned sarcastically "_this is easy_" she thought.

"_Good shot! Well done!_"The crowd shouted. They went up on the deck,with Miyuki near the edge.

_"Engarde~!_" And with that Ai pushed Miyuki into the water.

"Crap! I'm all wet!"Miyuki wailed.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you!"Ai held out her hand.

"No let me help you!"Miyuki pulled Ai in.

"Now we're both wet" Miyuki smirked.

Ai frowned though she couldn't tell that Miyuki was smirking.

They both stepped out of the water ,soaking and wet. Both of their backs facing each other.

"Is everyone okay?"The woman asked.

Ai and Miyuki took their helmets off still not facing each other.

"I guess the winner is now ,Ai Hinamori! Well done! And sorry Miyuki-Chan. Better luck next time though. Now why don't you guys shake hands ,hey?" They still had their backs agnaist each other, like kids not getting their candy.

"Come on girls, please"

They both rolled their eyes and faced each other.

But when they did they did. They were staring into the exact golden orbs as their own, in fact...what they saw was a complete identical self.

~#*O_O*#~

_**Chazzie-Chan:This chapter kinda sucked I know It will get better! I promise!**_

_**Amu:Are you sure?**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Yes**_

_**Ikuto:Really?**_

_**Chazie-Chan:Yes...**_

_**Amu:Are you-**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:YES ALRIGHT!**_

_**Amu:I was actually gonna ask if your gonna have my pocky.**_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Oh then yes.**_

_**Amu:Eh!**_

_**Ikuto:Hehe **_

_**Chazzie-Chan:Please R&R!**_

_**PRESS THE GREEN THING IF YOU LOVE KAWAII THINGS!**_


	3. Revenge is sweet! Sometimes

**Chazzie-Chan:Finally! I finished it!**

**Ikuto:Took you long enough...**

**Chazzie-Chan:Quiet you!¬_¬**

**Amu: What's the chapter about today!**

**Chazzie-Chan:Revenge*evil smiles at Amu***

**Amu: O.o W-Why are you giving me evils?**

**Chazzie-Chan:No reason...**

**Amu:Okay...**

**Ikuto:Chazzie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

They were frozen like ice. They both gulped. Both of them hesitating to speak.

"Woah..." The whispers had travelled round already. Is it fate? Are they aliens? They look the same!

They both lifted their hands to shake. They touched each other's palms. An electric shock through them. Both of them flinched, boring into each other's eyes.

Miyuki pulled her hand back. Biting her lip.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" She spoke in her "Cool n'spicy" tone.

"D-Don't you see it?"Ai stuttered. Her nerves were too strong to take over her outside character.

"See what?" Miyuki raised her eyebrow, looking as if she didn't know anything. But inside she was screaming.

"We look exactly alike," It seemed as though she was getting through to her mirror.

"Well....Turn to the side" This was Miyuki's chance to tease. Ai turned, her face furrowed. "Now the other side" Ai turned again, what was this girl playing at? She thought.

"Well your mouth is much wider than mine, and your eyes are too far apart. And, Ew, that nose!" This was the funniest thing on this whole trip! Miyuki thought. Ai covered her nose blood rushing to her cheeks, full of embrassement. "Don't worry, those things can be fixed" Miyuki's signature smirk appeared, all the girls giggling. " But do you wanna know the real difference?"

This was Ai's comeback time. Ai was smirking now."Let's see....I have style and you don't? Or I have a bigger brain then you ? Take your pick" Miyuki's lips curved down, along with her eyebrows.

"Now, Now girls calm down! We don't want a fight do we Miyuki," She looked at Ai."I mean Ai, I mean Miyuki" Miyuki looked up with a "what the hell!" face "I mean....Woah...."

~: -_-' :~

"Sorry girls, I already told you , you can't beat the master!" Ai gathered her prizes. "Anyone else wanna bet?" All the girls shook their heads.

"I'll play" The voice spoke. It's tone serious. Miyuki stepped out with her black leather jacket and big black glasses. **(A/N Pictures in profile)**

"Take seat, _Tsukiyomi, _"Ai empathised with bitterness. Miyuki sat down removing her glasses. A smirk printed on her face.

"Hit me"

The game was tough. To others anyway. To Miyuki it was teasing the master. To Ai it was just beating another. Miyuki looked at her cards then the pile of money and accessories. She smirked more. Ai was the same.

"How about the loser jumps in the lake" Miyuki said in her teasing voice.

"Fantastic," Ai whispered. Staring at her cards ,her smirk grew wider. _It's a shame it's gonna be you _Ai thought.

"Naked" Miyuki's smirk grew more ,if it was possible.

"Even more fantastic," Ai's smirk grew as well. "Straight in diamonds," Ai showed her cards .

"Your good, Hinamori," Miyuki sighed but her sly face still printed. " But you're not good enough"

Ai's face froze. Miyuki showed her cards.

"A royal flash. Looks like you better starts stripping _Hinamori ,"_

~: O_o :~

Ai stood on the bank. Her body pale but her face red as a cherry. Her spine shivered. And her blue locks matched the colour of her feet. She turned back with Miyuki and the other girls giggling . Ai signalled to Miyuki. Miyuki doing the same back.

Ai jumped into the ice water. Her cold body hit the water like it was jumping into icicles.

Miyuki ran to Ai's clothes, Picked up Ai's strawberry patterned top and the other girls pick up Ai's grey sweatpants and jumper. They ran off like they just robbed the bank.

Ai lifted herself up for oxygen ,taking a glance at the runaways. Only her black ugg boots were left on the bank.

"Fine if that's how you want it so be it!"

~: ^,^:~

"I am so tired, I am gonna fall right into my bed and sleep for 24 hours!" Miyuki teased, while Tia was giving her a piggyback. They just finished a running contest and Natsuya, Tia and Miyuki just finished it .Natsuya giggled. Tia looked up at their cabin her face was in horror.

"I don't think that's gonna happen...." Tia said ,her jaw still open.

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"That's why!" Tia pointed to the top of their cabin.

This time Miyuki and Natsuya's jaws were open.

All three beds were on the roof, along with the lamp and bedside tables. Oh, and don't forget the American flag.

"That little American bitch!"

~: o////o :~

Ai was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming about her mother and her family and friends. She missed them.

The other girls were dreaming about shopping or something they wished they could have. Like the new vogue or Gucci bag.

Little did they know that three girls came in. Dressed in black from head to toe. A bag filled with syrup and whipped cream, with balloons and string.

Miyuki spilled the whole syrup on the fall making sure not to slip. Tia made a whipped cream wig on one girl. And Natsuya poured syrup on another girl's nightie.

Miyuki then filled the balloons with water. Then a massive one, she then piled them up on the cupboard ,her eyes glistening with laughter.

They tiptoed back out ,trying not to make the floorboard creek.

"Now that little spoilt brat knows never to mess with me!" Miyuki giggled. Her smirk printed.

"All we have to do now is wait...."

~:¬.¬:~

Ai woke up from her memorial sleep. Her mind was set on other people. With a sigh she got out, when suddenly she slipped.

The syrup stuck to her hands like glue. Ai stared around the room in horror. Everything was ruined.

Without considering the consequences she screamed.

The other girls suddenly woke up. Joining in on the screams.

"Oh my god my hair!" One girl screeched. "My nightie!" "who the hell did this!"

Ai frowned she knew who did this. She punched the cupboard her anger boiled. A balloon suddenly fell , luckily it didn't hit Ai. "Phew she didn't get me!" But Ai spoke too soon, the huge balloon slowly rolling off. "Crap.."Ai whispered, tightening her eyes ready for the balloon to hit.

SPALSH!

The water made Ai's goose bumps appear. The fury in Ai made the coldness warm up.

"That girl is the most inconsiderate, awful girl I have ever met!" Ai was furious. The giggles from behind the window were the complete opposite.

"I'm so grateful!" Miyuki chuckled.

Just when everything was going well. Two of the rangers walked by ,with their clipboards ready.

"Morning girls" The head ranger said smiling .

The girls returned the smile then realised what was gonna happen.

"W-W-Wait!!" Miyuki ran, tripping up on the way.

"Surprise inspection!" The ranger shouted. All the girls were rushing ,picking up towels and dusting off sand from their sandals.

Miyuki was in panic now. She thrashed herself to the door. Clutching her fingertips to the edges.

"Y-You can't go in there!" She screeched.

"Why not?" The ranger's eyebrow rose.

Miyuki bit her lip, her nerves overcoming her laughter. "B-Because.....er......Someone threw up!"

Natsuya slapped her hand to her face, while Tia rolled her eyes.

"If someone's thrown up I need to see if everything's okay!" The ranger tried to get her hand round Miyuki's waist but Miyuki stayed, pushing the door back shut.

Ai noticed this and walked over the window.

"Actually we're all fine....Unless Miyuki knows something we don't..."She glanced at the bucket hanging from the ceiling above the door. She smirked thinking about the consequences. "Why don't you open the door and come inside?" Miyuki growled but this made Ai's smirk wider.

"Move aside Miyuki-Chan" The ranger commanded, fully opening the door with the liquid from the bucket fall onto her. The ranger stumbled making her way into the room ,sliding across the floor ,the syrup sticking to her shoes. More of the water balloons fell on her.

Miyuki bit her lip once again. "I swear I didn't mean to do it!"

"You can talk! She did it!"Ai scowled.

"You!" She pointed to Miyuki" And you!"This time she pointed to Ai. Ai's mouth dropped. Miyuki was too nervous to say anything.

"Pack your bags!"

* * *

**Chazzie-Chan:DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Amu: Why isn't there any Amutoo!!!**

**Chazzie-Chan: Are you saying you want amuto?*smirks***

**Amu:Ehh! N-No o-ofcourse n-not!!**

**Ikuto:Heh**

**Amu:Quiet you ¬_¬**

**Chazzie-Chan:Hey that's my line!**

**Amu:¬_¬**

**Plz review~**

**And I might give you a cupcake 3**


	4. Nutella and Pocky

**Chazzie-Chan:...**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto:... Y U NO UPDATE!**

**Chazzie-Chan: I IST SORRY MA LIFE IST HARD U KNO!**

**Amu: Y U ALL TALKING LIKE DIS!**

**Chazzie-Chan: Anyway sorry for the late update guys! Lot of stuff has been going on and...well i've just not had time lol.**

**Ikuto: Excuses, excuses -.-**

**Amu: LEAVE CHAZZIE ALONE!**

**Chazzie-Chan: YEAH IKUTO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Ikuto: Okay *walks off***

**Chazzie-Chan: NO WAIT IKUTO I DIDN'T MEAN IT COMEEE BACKKKKK!**

**Amu: -.- Chazzie does not own _Shugo chara!_ and it's characters**

**Chazzie-Chan: IKUTO! I WUV YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Amu: Enjoy...**

* * *

"_You!" She pointed to Miyuki" And you!"This time she pointed to Ai. Ai's mouth dropped. Miyuki was too nervous to say anything._

"_Pack your bags!"_

They dragged their feet across the pebble stones. Keeping a frown apon their face.

"This is where you'll be staying." The ranger pointed to a house on a hill. It looked like it been abandoned for years.

Miyuki's eyebrow twitched. Ai's mouth dropped. There was no way they were staying there, especially with_ her._

They entered, the room was dull. And dusty two. There were two beds with plain sheets.

Miyuki threw her duffol on her bed and took out her pictures.

Ai rolled her eyes and lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling ,she sighed.

~*:=_=:*~

They didn't talk. They either read or listened to music.

It's was about 10:00 at night, Ai was writing in her diary. Miyuki squeezed her eyes trying to get rid of the light, clutching her kitty plushie. Ai rolled her eyes. Miyuki frowned and sat up ,switching the light off. Ai switched back on. Soon they were having a...um light fight.

~*:030:*~

RRRRR. The thunder rumbled and the rain poured down. Girls in swimsuits ran inside with towels draped over them. The camp was silent in only a couple of minutes.

Miyuki was putting bucket's under the holes. While Ai was reading yet another book.

Miyuki bit her lip and shivered. The window blew a cold breeze. She pulled the side of it, her hands bright red.

Ai saw this , it worried her. She suddenly had an urge to help.

"Let me help you!" She rushed pulling the window. "Crap! It's stuck!"

"On the count of three?" Miyuki asked. Ai nodded.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" They both pulled it shut. Both of them felt a quick breeze. It was silent . Miyuki smiled.

"Thanks..." She spoke.

"You're welcome," Ai grinned back. She looked at the floor spotting pictures creased and ripped. "A-Are they yours?"

Miyuki span around quickly, her face turned to sadness.

"My pictures!" She rushed to the ruined paper.

"Any special one's get ruined?"

"Only the gorgeous Yamashita Tomoyashia" Miyuki held up the photo and looked like there was hearts in her eyes.

"Who? " Ai looked confused.

"You don't know who Yamashita Tomoyashia is...Wow that's weird, most girls know him..."

"Is that your house?" Ai picked up a picture with a modern styled house.

"Yeah, It looks cool doesn't it. I've lived there for most of what I can remember" Miyuki replied.

"W-Who's that?" Ai pointed to a man with blue hair which was messy. But it only showed the back.

"Oh, that's my dad .He didn't know I was taking the picture otherwise he would have turned," Miyuki giggled. Her mind rushed back to home, making her feel homesick.

Ai shivered. Suddenly seeing Miyuki's dad made her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"Miyuki asked.

"It's just cold is all..." Ai stood up and crawled to her bed.

Miyuki went over to her trunk, which was full of snacks and magazines. "Hey, do you like pocky?" She asked picking up a packet.

"I love pocky!"Ai had sparkles in her eyes. "At home I...I eat them with nutella" Blood flushed to her cheeks .

"You do? Awesome, so do I," Miyuki picked up a jar of nutella, her eyes sparkling too.

"Really? Most people think it's gross and disgusting," Ai rolled her eyes thinking of friends she had over and sticking their noses up to pocky and nutella.

"I know I don't get it," Miyuki giggled, sitting next to Ai on the bed. Ai got a pocky out and dipped it in the nutella.

"How old are you?" Miyuki asked, chewing on her pocky.

"I'll be 12 on October 11th." Miyuki chocked.

"S-So will I!" Miyuki stuttered.

"Y-Your birthday is October 11th?" Ai copied, sounding exactly the same. Miyuki nodded while Ai shook her head.

"I..uh...heard your dad was a famous violinst?" Ai said, sounding more of a question than answer.

"Yeah...He's sorta famous, only in Japan though...You probably wouldn't know him."

Ai nodded. Suddenly thinking of her mysterious father far away, wondering what he was doing. Little did she know that Miyuki was thinking the same.

"So what's your dad like? Is he one of those people who works a lot or is so lazy he can't get up?" Miyuki chuckled a bit making it sound like a joke, but Ai didn't join in.

"I...Uh...Don't have a father."Ai whispered, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."Miyuki said quietly eating more pocky.

"How?" Ai asked. It was a simple question, then how come the answer was so complicated? Miyuki struggled for words.

"Um...Well...It's just you seem 'too' girly, and having a dad kinda man's you up! Then again that's probably why I'm not that girly..." Miyuki went quiet then, her throat suddenly got a hard rock in it which was hard to get rid of, her mouth was almost dry by the time it nearly went.

"So...you don't have a mother?" Even though it was hard to figure out, Ai knew somehow, it was as if she read Miyuki's mind. The hard rock came back into her throat.

"She left when I was a baby..." Miyuki trailed off.

"So did my dad..." Ai joined with her. Staring into her doppelganger's eyes, so similar and held the same story that Ai had.

Miyuki felt nervous." I have a picture of her though so it's not as if I completely don't know her." She laughed nervously. She quickly moved away from Ai's eyes and looked outside; you could see a hint of light blue and moving clouds. "Hey, it's stop raining!" She rushed outside, and took a deep breath."Shall we get some taiyaki?" she turned to the door, Ai was there looking confused and deep in thought. "What's up?" Miyuki asked although she sounded confused also.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Ai asked Miyuki.

"That they sell taiyaki? No actually I love tai-"

"Not that! That we look the same, that we are born on the same day, that we both love pocky and nutella and...and" She walked bac inside her head was hurting. Miyuki followed. Ai was walking in circles. "That you don't have a mother and I don't have a father!" her voice was rising, as if she was annoyed at herself. "You have a picture of your mother and I have of my father...Well mine's ripped down the middle and am sure yours is a nice picture in a frame and..." Ai suddenly saw Miyuki rooting through her draws, lots of paper was being thrown out. "What are you doing?"

Miyuki finally picked up a small piece of paper, it looked creased and had lots of fingerprints on. "This is the picture of my mother..."She clutched the photo to her chest, her heart was racing. "It's ripped..." her breath quickened.

"R-right down the middle?" Ai's hand started to shake. Miyuki nodded, water filling her eyes.

Ai rushed to a box with Barbie on the top, it was her memory box, filled with stuff she felt was important, her first "Star of the week" badge that her mother gave her after her first day at elementary, a stone that was shaped like a person that she and Kukai found when then went to the beach one day when she was six, and jewellery with pearls that everyone gave her on her birthday, she didn't wear them but she thought they looked beautiful. At the top was a piece of crumpled paper, it looked exactly like the photo Miyuki was holding and Ai held it the same way. "T-this is so weird..." she gulped.

Miyuki did the same. "Right, on the count of three we'll show each other the pictures...ready?"Ai nodded.

"1..." they moved a bit closer to each other.

"2..." they moved closer again, their grip on the photos were loose, but their hands were shaking.

"3!" they joined the photo's together, seeing colours instead of a white sheet.

And there they were. Two people sat at a table, their eyes focused on each other. A woman with pale skin and pink rosy cheeks, her mouth smiling and you could just about tell she had pink lipgloss on, her pink hair flowed down her shoulders, it was curled and she had white flower in the side, and her eyes, sweet honey eyes that glistened, they were fixed on the other person across , who wouldn't be? His smirk could get you on your knees in less than a second, his eyes sparkled and were deep, like he had loads on his mind, and he's hair was messy, each strand parted a different way, which was strange as it looked as if it was formal, since he was wearing a suit, but then again he wouldn't look right if he's hair was neat. They looked perfect together.

Ai looked at the familiar face on Miyuki's photo. "T-That's my mom!" her eyes filled with tears.

Miyuki gleamed at the man on Ai's photo. "A-And that's my dad!" her cheeks were wet, from sweat and tears.

"D-Do you know what this means?"Ai said, her voice was exicted.

"That we are, like, sisters!"Miyuki squealed.

"Sisters?" Ai laughed "Miyuki, we're more than sisters, we're twins!"

"Oh my god..." Miyuki was lost for words.

"I know!" Ai didn't know what to do, until she felt a heavy weight on her, squeezing her tight.

"I HAVE A TWIN!" Miyuki said into Ai's shirt. More tears came strolling down her face, but she had never smiled so much in her life.

Ai laughed and hugged her back.

Then Miyuki jumped off, her hands on Ai's shoulders, her face filled with excitement.

"Shall I get some Taiyaki to celebrate?"

Ai laughed some more.

"Defiantly."

~:*^O^*:~

It was night time, Ai and Miyuki talked about everything. Their favourite tv shows, films, colours, food and books. Most the answers Miyuki and Ai were identical. They talked about their school, and how they really hated some people. Their deepest secrets and their fears and dreams.

"I want to be a famous songwriter someday..." Miyuki said.

"Really? So did dad make you interested in music?" Ai asked, she was fascinated with her twin.

"Yep! He's a songwriter too, a secret songwriter. He goes by the name Black Lynx. It's pretty cool , actually." Miyuki had a proud smile on her face, she loved to talk about her dad, it was even better to talk about him to someone who wanted to know him.

"Oh I've heard of him! He wrote that song...Tsukiyo no marinonetto?" she felt as if her whole life had changed it's history, like when she first listened to that song, she loved it and it's been her favourite song since, but now she knew that her dad wrote it, she felt as if the song was met for her.

"He performed the violin as well. I look up to my dad the most..." she smiled.

"So you want to follow in his footsteps?"

Miyuki bit her lip, "Well...um..."

"Well what?" Ai was worried now.

"It's sounds stupid but...I really would love to be a model. I love fashion! I wish I could wear designer clothes all the time! Like you do! But...Well I can't be a model, I mean I'm way too small and...I love food! I can't help it, but I know people want models to be thin..." Miyuki seemed glum now.

Ai walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a gorgeous juicy couture dress, it was pink and stripy, it was short, very short but had puffy sleeves and the bottom flowed out. "Here a gift from me to you." She handed the dress to Miyuki, her eyes were glistening.

"F-For me?"

Ai nodded. Putting the dress into Miyuki's hands. Miyuki held it as though it was a fragile puppy.

"I-I can't...It's yours" handing the dress back.

Ai sighed. "You know just because it's mine doesn't mean I like it."Miyuki looked confused. "I...I want to be a singer or a guitarist...or a singer and guitarist." She laughed slightly. "Of course I love fashion I always will...but I worry...my mom she buy's me all this stuff because she wants to make me happy, i said to her once that I wanted to be designer and ever since she's spoilt me...I just feel bad, because it doesn't make me happy. It makes me stereotyped. Ai the spoilt little rich girl who only cares what she looks like...when actually I'm just a girl with a dream." Ai looked dazed, as if she was talking to all the people who stereotype her.

Miyuki bit her lip. "I guess I'm like that too...My dad got me a guitar for my birthday and I never play it...To people I'm Miyuki the famous violinist's daughter who does zilch and looks nothing more than trash. I mean I love my dad I really do, but I never really get to show my personality..." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ai smiled "Well then from now we'll be ourselves, 'kay?" Miyuki smiled back, she then looked at the dress again.

"How much did this cost?" Miyuki said while fiddling with skirt.

"You don't wanna know..." Ai said, giggling.

It was quiet for moment...

"What does mom do?" Miyuki asked, Ai shook her head, she was close to falling asleep, well it was 1am.

"Huh? Oh...she a designer, and a famous dancer...and she owns her own café" Ai shook her hair, a habit she inherited off her father.

Miyuki's mouth was wide open. "S-So many things?" she was amazed by her mother.

"Well she loves lot's of things she didn't really want to stick to one thing, otherwise she'll get bored!" Ai giggled thinking of her mother.

"Wow. So what does she design? What dancing does she do? What's the café like?" Miyuki was jumping up and down with excitement, her mother sounded fascinating, she wanted to know more.

Ai laughed "She designs lots of things, clothes, handbags, shoes, her brand is called Amulet." She paused to look at Miyuki, her mouth even wider. "She's a ballet dancer but she loves street dance, she was actually Katy Perry's back-up dancer." Ai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Woah..." Miyuki was lost for words.

"And her café is very fancy, loads of celebrities come in she makes the most gorgeous cakes, and the hot chocolate is to die for! Whipped cream, shredded chocolate, marshmallows, a flake and a hint of cinnamon, " thinking about the hot chocolate made her miss home "she makes me a cup when I've had a bad day at school and whenever she comes back for a meeting, even if she had the meeting while I was in school, she make me one." She smiled to herself.

"She sounds amazing..." Miyuki breathed out.

"So does dad." Ai smiled.

"I wonder what they were like together?" Miyuki looked at the two photos they were tapped back together and pinned up on the wall.

"I don't know...They must have been happy and I mean they got married."

"Yeah, I bet they loved eachother."

"I can imagine how they were..."

"How?"

"Well..."

~:*0w0*:~

10 years ago

A couple were looking at the sunset, the sea turned orange, the sand turned golden, but it was still a cold night and the couple hugged each other for warmth. They were sat on a blanket with what seemed to be food and a bottle of red wine, a violin was beside the man.

Amu lent her head against Ikuto's shoulder and sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she felt amazing.

Ikuto chuckled.

Amu lifted her head looking at Ikuto. "What?" she said, sounding stubborn as it ruined her feeling.

"Nothing. Was just laughing at how cheesy this is." Ikuto said, chuckling slightly.

"You obviously aren't romantic." Amu said, she put her head on her knees then, sulking like a child.

"Psh...What is romantic? To me it's having sex on the beach." He smirked at Amu. Although she wasn't impressed. She stood up and threw an apple at him. "Ow!" his cheek was red and he rubbed it.

"You're disgusting!" She stormed off, folding her arms to keep warm; her denim jacket was too thin, but she thought it made her figure look good.

"Hey Amu wait! I was only joking!" Ikuto ran to catch up to her and he kept on shouting her name. However Amu was stubborn and was good at ignoring, but she was bad at avoiding Ikuto.

"Leave me alone! You have no respect for women!" She shouted still walking further away.

Ikuto caught up to her and grabbed her arm ."Amu just wait-"

Amu being Amu slipped, pulling Ikuto down with her. Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto's blue sapphire eyes, he was on top of her. She blushed a bright red, noticing there position.

"Wow..." Ikuto whispered.

"W-What?" Amu whispered.

"You're beautiful." Ikuto smiled.

Amu blushed even more. "S-Shut up..." she pouted.

"I'm serious." Ikuto said, his face nearer to Amu's, their nose touching.

Amu's heart quickened, she felt as if it was about to explode.

His lips brushed against hers. Her lips were dry, but they felt soft.

Amu struggled what to do, her mind was going crazy, she had to say it now or she would never be able to say it again. She closed her eyes so she could concentrate.

"I love you..." she whispered. Slowly she opened her eyes, she squinted a bit from the light but could see Ikuto in shock. She blushed and felt uncomfortable.

She was about to say something until she was suddenly interrupted by Ikuto's lips. Pressing against hers. Amu's eyes widened, but she closed them and kissed back, she put her hand on his cheek, his skin felt soft. Their kiss lasted a while until Ikuto parted, although Amu wanted more.

"I love you too, Amu Hinamori." He smiled, stroking her cheek.

Amu felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, she smiled at him too. Leaning in for another kiss, fiddling with the collar of his jacket. He kissed her back, this time more forceful.

Amu giggled as they span and ended up sideways.

"This is perfect" She thought

And perfect it was.

~:*;^;*:~

"Why did they break up?" Miyuiki whined.

"I don't know..." Ai looked curious.

"I wish we did." Miyuiki said her hand on her cheek.

"I wish we knew how they met..." Ai said copying the same pose as Miyuki, only looking more dreamy.

"Do you know what I wish more? That I could meet mom." Miyuki said, sulking again.

"Yeah I wish I could meet dad." Ai said while slipping into bed.

"Well...Goodnight, Ai." Miyuki said while lying in bed.

"Night..." Ai said her eyes closing.

Suddenly Miyuki's eyes shot open and she jumped up.

"I have an amazing idea!" She said,grinning with delight.

"What?" Ai said sitting up slowly.

"What do think of swapping lives?"

* * *

**Chazzie-Chan: OH MA GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOO LONG!**

**Amu: zZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ikuto:Let's have some fun ;)**

**Chazzie-Chan: IKUTO YOU PERV! xP**

**Ikuto: Not that kind of fun**

**Chazzie-Chan: Oh...What fun do you mean?**

**Ikuto: Just watch...Hey, Amu.**

**Amu: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ikuto: Hey Amu**

**Amu: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ikuto: OH MA GOD IS THAT A BASKET OF FREE CUPCAKES?**

**Amu: WHERE!**

**Ikuto: PWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Amu: You jerk...**

**Chazzie-Chan: Did you have a nice nap, likkle Amu.**

**Amu: Shut up ¬_¬**

**Ikuto: LOL**

**Chazzie-Chan: PLEASE R&R**

**PRESS THE BUTTON AND IKUTO MIGHT GIVE YOU A LAPDANCE!**

**Ikuto: Might? huh I will ;D**


End file.
